Treating a Mind Reader
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: Due to irritations from the other Noahs, Wisely has to stop mindreading for a week. But if he can't do that, things won't become nice for him. R&R. Don't like, don't read.
1. Sunday: Not my Turban!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noah family or D Gray-Man. I'm only borrowing them to make funny stories others can enjoy to read.**

* * *

When a problem appears, you have to solve it, no matter what kind of problem it is. Big or small; you still have to solve it. That's the meaning of problems, unless you want to make them worse.

That always happen to me. Like now.

Now I'm sitting at the table together with my family, and we are discussing a big problem we have to solve.

The others always complain about me. That's the problem.

They are actually really tired of me. Tired of that I always point out things, they don't want me to point out.

But I can't help it. Everytime I hear of feel it, they're just asking for it, so then I tell them. If they then complain about it, it shouldn't be my fault. It's my powers, so don't I have the right to use them?

"Wisely, look at me."

Just to read his reaction, I didn't do it. I wanted hear how mad he would be at me, if I acted like I didn't listen to him.

"You're only making it worse, you know." He continued.

I could hear Debitto snigger from one of the other seats. Jasdero did too, I could hear on the giggling.

"How would **you** feel, if you weren't allowed to go through walls or use your silly girl-butterflies?"

I looked at him now, and couldn't help but smirk. He was getting more and more irritated by this, I could tell by seeing his eyebrow flinch a little.

"That's different! You know that! We can't read peoples minds, like you. So we don't know how to handle that." Tyki continued, with a serious expression. I grimaced. Now all the boring stuff would come."It's okay to use your powers on exorcists, finders, or normal humans overall. But you know we are all tired of, when you use them on **us**."

I looked away from Tyki, and over to the right instead.

Road was licking a lollipop, and I followed it all the way. Into her mouth, out of her mouth… into her mouth, licking, pulling out… into—

"Wisely! Try to be just a little serious about this. We're not doing it for fun."

I stuck out my tongue at Tyki, and made eyes as if saying "Bleh!"

He clenched his fists on the table, but that only made me more pleased; cause then I knew that he was seriously annoyed right now.

Cyril, who had been staying silent for the whole time, suddenly interfered, by waving his hand up in the air; like a student would do, to attract attention of a teacher. "I have a request." He said, as everyone's heads turned to him. Even Road stopped licking her candle, just to see. "Do we get something, if we keep staying here?"

Tyki looked confused at him. "Get something?"

"Yeah, cause I'm bored, and I want to go now." Cyril answered. "And I don't really care for Demon Eye, so can't we just leave it here?"

"No!" Tyki snarled, while suddenly standing up from his position on the chair. "We have to solve this problem! Wisely has to stop reading our minds, and that's why we're discussing this!"

Cyril sulked, and leaned back while placing his hand in an uninterested way on his cheek. I read his mind…

_Tyki, shouldn't you better worry about your consumption of cigarettes, or at least get another hobby? __Like tennis… that would suit you… running around in shorts and all sweaty while the sun is shining. I'm sure you would be glad about all the women, who would come to see your fights…_

Just to make things more complicated, I was going to let Tyki know what his brother was thinking.

"Tyki, shouldn't you better worry about your consumption of cigarettes, or at least play some tennis perhaps?"

Everyone glared at me like I was insane. Even Fiddler moved awkwardly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Lulubell didn't say anything, as usual. I had tried to read her mind once, but it wasn't interesting, cause she was only thinking about milk and the last time she had been cuddled by Mister Big-Smile (The Earl). Debitto, on the opposite, was always interesting to read. He always got annoyed by it, and usually saw when I did it, and shouted "What the fuck are you looking at, Turbanhead?"  
Jasdero wasn't really interesting to read. He would only think when somebody said something, unless it was about his chickens. Road was also interesting to read, cause she actually also got annoyed, like Tyki did.

When thinking all this, I hadn't even realized Tyki shouting at me. Cyril looked mad too. Maybe someone had stolen his common sense. That happened sometimes.

"Tyki, do something!"

"I'm trying, but this is more difficult than I thought it would be!"

I yawned, and then leaned forward on the table. But just as I had begun to relex, I was immediately hit in the head by, from the thoughts I could read, Tyki.

"If you took this just a little serious, it would be a lot easier to solve this, Wisely."

I looked up and him with sleepy eyes, blinked, and then leaned back down on the table with my head.

Annoyed… that was what his thoughts were saying…

_Aauughh! Don't you dare fall asleep when I'm talking to you! If the others would just help me out a little, Mr. I-Know-Everything wouldn't be that smart! Not that I'm thinking of him as smart… I mean, he's always so lazy and is __worser at geography than me. Stupid five eyed bastard… thinks he knows everything…_

I glared up at him, and pushed up my turban when it had begun to fall down into my eyes. "Well, actually, I **am** smarter than you. But you just don't realize it, because you use all your time on your stupid human friends."

That made him freeze. His eyes were showing all the things, he disgusted about me. His hands were clenched together so much that I almost thought they would fall off.

Road looked very uncomfortable, when I narrowed my eyes at her. Well, she liked Tyki, I know. She liked Cyril too, because they were family.

When reading all the thought that were flowing around in the room, I realized that they were all negative things about me. It was not only Tyki who was pissed.

Road eyed me, actually asking me to read her mind, so I did so…

_Are you stupid? You're hurting your own family… even more than I use to. When this talk is over, I'll rip off your Turban and strangle you with it, and then pierce all of your eyes with my candles. After__ that, you'll be called No Eyed Wisely, and I will have the pleasure to exhibit all of your eyes in some glasses I will stick firmly on the middle of the floor in your room. Then you can look at it everyday and regret that you were ever born._

For the first time of the day, I swallowed. If Road was mad, it wasn't good. Of course I had five eyes and telekinesis, but she had some very sharp candles she always used on somebody she was mad at.

She smirked in triumph when she saw my expression, although I tried to hide it. A last thought clearly reached my mind besides all the others that were coming…

_Wisely…__ you're a dead Noah…_

I gulped, while moving unnecessary on my chair. Tyki suddenly spoke and Road made an 'I'm-cutting-your-head-off' move with her finger while according to the neck.

"Wisely, if you don't want to cooperate with us, we will be forced to go against your will. Maybe use some violence and blackmailing."

Debitto's thoughts suddenly came, without me asking for it…

_Ha! Stupid Smarty Eye; now you're the one getting problems! _

Why was he so mad at me…? Hmm… maybe because I revealed some of his pranks for Tyki, and he gave him an earful. Perhaps that was why he always acted like he had a personal hatred for me.

Jasdero, who was always supporting his twin, also thought for once…

_You get an earful Smarty Eye, hii!_

It was beginning to annoy me now.

_Pfft! How can he be so stupid, I mean; walking around with that piece of trash cl__othes? Has he never seen a real clothes store? Even Skin's got a better taste than him…_

_Skin looks better than you, hii!_

It had begun to seethe inside me, and my anger grew.

_Ha! Maybe you should ask the Earl to find some clothes that suited you! He could always just put you up for adoption at a circus. At least they__ would have the same clothing as you…_

_Milk! Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle! Milk! Milk!_

I looked surprisingly at Lulubell for a moment and blinked, but then turned to the twins again.

_Clowns are just as stupid as you, hii hii!_

That was it!

"Would you just shut your stupid mouths about clowns and clothing and eat your own tongues so you can't ever talk again!"

Everyone stared at me, Fiddler, who had been thinking about the weather, with open mouth. Tyki had been saying something for about the whole time I had read the others thoughts, but he was also staring now.

An awkward silence had occurred and no one seemed to think about breaking it. They were paralyzed.

Debitto flushed furiously and glared wildly at me with twitching eyes, obviously full of anger but out of words.

Jasdero just had his mouth open, so it looked like he was just as mad as his brother. When Jasdero stared with open mouth like that, it meant so.

I hadn't acted like this for a long time. Last time had been when Road had shut my eyes close with pieces of tape and some glue. It had really hurt to get them open again, and the Earl had only managed to do it because we had frozen me with Jasdebi's guns and then let the glue dry so hard that we could rip it off; though I did get some marks after that…

However, I had never sworn like this before. I was always too lazy to even shout at someone, and I was always being carefree because of my personality.

But this was just too much.

They could hit me, shout at me, or tell me I was lazy… but no one ever talks bad about my clothing and referring me to either Skin or a clown. That was just too much!

So now I was here, like the topic for everyone. I was standing up, I realized, and bowed forward to the twins, with my hands placed madly on the table.

Lulubell licked her finger, and her thought immediately reached my mind…

"And would you just stop thinking about milk, cause it's pissing me so much off, that I just want to—"

"Wisely, that's it!" Tyki yelled. "We're giving you a treat, and forbid you to read our minds!"

Fiddler looked down on his feet. I didn't hate him, and he didn't hate me. Actually, we were good friends. But now he had betrayed me. If he had really cared for me and been my friend, he would have stood up and supported me, by going against Tyki's will.

But it was not only Tyki's will. Everyone else were also against me, it seemed. Even Lulubell was a little pissed, because of my last comment. The twins, Road, Cyril and not to mention Tyki, were all glaring down at me like they just wanted me to die, I could understand on their thoughts.

"Who votes, that we're forbidding Wisely to use his powers?"

Everyone, including Fiddler, had their hands up in the air.

This would have to be a lie.

What was I supposed to do without my powers?

They know I can't stand to listen to them without commenting, so it probably wouldn't work, even if I tried to stay silent. I was not like that. Mind reading was my hobby; my life. If I didn't use it daily, I would… I would… I would turn crazy!

"Wisely," Tyki said. "If you can stop using it for a week, we will allow you to use it afterwards, unless you comment us."

Debitto suddenly joined. Weird for him, cause he was not really the making-rules like type.

"And if you don't, we'll break your neck and take all your organs out and—"

"—feed them to the akumas, hii!" Jasdero ended.

Tyki blinked at them for a moment, but Cyril managed to speak out before him. "I fully agree. "He said, while nodding.

"But you can't forbid me to use my powers!" I shouted frantically. I would have to convince them, or I would end up like a psychopath by not reading peoples mind. I wanted to know, what everyone thought!

"Yes we can." Tyki said. "And I will be the first one to report it to the Earl, if you don't do as we say."

"T-The Earl?" I shrieked.

Tyki nodded. "And then you'll get punished, and we will take your turban away from you."

I frantically took around on my precious turban, and was sticking my hands onto it. I wouldn't let them take away my lovely turban! We had experienced too much together; like... killing exorcists and fought against all the stupid humans!

"And then we will replace it with a bowler hat, which we're going to glue firmly to your head, so that if you try to rip it off, you will lose your hair." Road said, while pointing directly at my head.

I looked frantically at Fiddler, but he was not gonna be the biggest help right now. He made a sorry-face, while resisting to make eye contact.

"So…" Tyki spoke. "Will you choose to stop mind reading for a week, or will you go against our will and lose your…" he glanced at the twins. "…organs to the akumas?"

"And be reported to the Earl." Cyril joined.

I narrowed my eyes at everyone, and they seemed like approaching to me in a creepy way. "I…"

They looked expectantly at me. "I…"

I looked down while curling my lip. "I guess I could give it a try…"

Everyone then stood up and eyed me slowly, but then disappeared out of the door. Debitto gave me the 'I'm-Holding-An-Eye-On-You' finger move, before leaving.

Tyki walked over to me, and cuddled my head; although it was hard to feel, because of the turban. "Good boy…" he said, and then walked toward the door.

Without noticing I read his mind, which was filled with some unnecessary thoughts, I just couldn't stand not talking about. "At least I don't sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. PuffyFluffy."

He froze, but then turned around to face me.

I lazily took my hand onto my mouth. "Oops…"

Tyki's face didn't look quite happy, but however, I made it with only a death glare from the curly-haired "older" Noah. It hadn't taken him 35 years to regenerate, so wasn't I older than him? However, he was not allowed to call me a boy, when I'm supposed to be the wise one here. And I wasn't the one sleeping with a stuffed animal...

But the concerns were soon taking over and being even worse than Tyki's sentence…

How would I survive without mind reading and could I really make it through this week without losing my organs and getting an earful by the Earl, while ending up crazy?

I sighed and let my head face the wall with a loud bump.

"If I could just have shut my big mouth for once, this would never have happened." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**XDXDXD So... I don't know where I got this idea from, but I realized that there were't really that much Wisely fanfics, so I decided to make one.**

**I don't know why Skin and Tryde weren't in this chapter, but they will be in the next one, so don't worry.**

**Please give me some ideas for the next chappie, cause right now I'm kinda lost. And this was from Wisely's POV (If you haven't figured out wtf?) but if you want to, it can be from another's POV in the next chapter.**

**I can take constructive critism but not flames, so don't flame me. R&R.**


	2. Monday: I'm not Cranky!

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry, it took a long time for me to upload this... I won't bother you with all the excuses, so let's just carry on.**

**It made me so happy that you took your time to write all the reviews! Really, I hadn't expected to get that many^^" And I am really glad that you pointed out the mistakes I made, too, cause sometimes I just can't see them myself, and my language and grammar is not that good.**  
**Also, thank you so much for all of your wonderful ideas! I love them all, so therefore, I have decided to mix every single one of them together in the story:3 Also, for those who requested it: A little Tryde and Debitto here^^ And of course Skin will be here too~**  
**I hope this chapter turned out good, but anyway please tell me what you think about it, and I will try to improve it even more till the next time. I was trying to leave it in only Wisely's POV, but it seemed that another person was needed too. I hope it's not that confusing, and I hope it's not too long.**  
**Sorry for bothering you with the long A/N. Let's carry on with the story...**

* * *

_Wisely..._

The thoughts coming into my head were unbelievable fast. Like the speed of the light it got devoured by my mind and let me hear every single word getting formed into a sentence. I had experienced this feeling before, so it wasn't new, but still…

…

_Wisely…_

_Ignore it. _I thought to myself. _Don't let it take you down!_

_Wisely…_

I held my hands for my ears, hoping that this would soon stop or at least fade just a bit away. Just let the sound of the voice disappear, and never come back. But not that voice. Not that thought. It just wouldn't go away, and let me be to myself. It would just keep coming… _Ignore it!_

_Circus clown…_

I walked over to the door with rapid steps. Now, I just couldn't hold this in! It had been going on for such a long time that this was just the last moment I wanted to hear it. My steps soon turned into what people would call runnin, and the old, brown and not to mention damaged door came closer and closer. My hand took a good grip on the doorknob, and pulled down, while I at the same time did my best not to overdo it.

But that didn't go much as I expected.

I slammed the door open, just to see Debitto fall backwards with his head dashing right into the granite floor with a loud thump breaking the creepy silence that normally was taking place in the dark corridor. He had been making these disturbing thoughts just right in front of my door, and in my opinion; he had done it on purpose.  
He painfully took on his nose, like it would fall off if he didn't take a good grip on it, and then pointed at me with those disgusting fingers and nails covered in black. "Ha! I knew you couldn't do it!"

I gritted my teethes. He was more annoying and troublesome than usual. I think—No, I was **sure **that it was because of yesterday's happenings. He **wanted** me to give in easily, so I would get scolded and… lose all my organs, like my final punishment would end up with, like the others had decided. He **wanted** me to feel the pain, and to regret that I ever revealed his secret for Tyki.

This was obviously a part of his "Kill Wisely" plan.

It certainly didn't make anything better, although I tried my best to take this as relaxed as possible. But this time was different.  
I would have to prove that I could survive this week without mind reading. I would really have to prove that… although I could almost feel myself become weird after just one endless night without any sleep. This was just making my mood even worse than it already was.  
I had tried to meditate a million times, and even made yoga -without any luck actually, since it hurt like hell in my back- , but all the thoughts just kept coming and running through my already painful mind! How could all the others make it without knowing what others thought?

"Where's your brother?" I asked, ignoring what he yelled at me before, and ignoring the fact that Debitto was one of the Noahs I hated the most of everyone in the family.

He talked, still with the hand before his nose. It sounded pretty funny, like he was having a cold…but I didn't think it was the time to laugh right now. "Like I would tell you, Turban Head!"

As I warning, I held my fist right in front of his face. I wasn't that strong, but Debitto knew that I could crush heads if I wanted to and that I had done it a lot of times before. "If you try to tease me just **one more** time, I swear that you won't be able to wear makeup anymore."

That made him take a couple of steps backwards, but he bit his lip and talked anyway with a warring tone. "I-I'll tell the Earl about this, so you don't dare to do anything to me!"

I gulped, feeling my throat get extremely dry.

The whole conversation from yesterday was all coming back to me… too fast. My fist felt weak suddenly, so I took it down to my right side again, trying to hold in the trembling action that was on the way out.

I just stared at Debitto for some time, and thought about the best way to solve this.

It was kinda awkward, just standing there without saying anything. He could unfortunately see on my face that something he had said made me nervous, even though I tried to hide it the best as I could. I could see it on his grimacing face, all proud and thinking about that I would soon pee in my panties… oops, I hope he didn't see that.

_I have to stop mind reading… have to stop mind reading… aargh! This is too hard!_

Debitto's inner voice was very unusual. It was even more big tempered, and more disturbing. Everything just went too fast, so it was pretty hard to handle. And at the same time, I just wanted to tell him about his own thoughts so badly. I tried to keep my mouth shut. I seriously tried! But could I get away with it? Okay, I would have to either run away from this awkward moment, or get reported to the Earl because of Debitto revealing it all. But the last thing would be pretty bad to do, so…

_Duh, what's that idiot now staring at? And where the heck is Jasdero? I thought we had a deal, and Roa—Hey, wait… that Turban-bastard's not reading my mind now, is he?_

I had made my decision.

I slipped past him, making my steps look as natural as I could manage. I could hear him from behind, all shouting and noisy. Every word he said made me think. Every single, and started a whole flood of new thoughts… that was some of the problematic things in my situation; too many thoughts, not being able to read them correct, and my own mind will simply get overheated and that would cause even more problems.

"Hey! I hope you just didn't read my mind, Wisely!"

I gulped.

He continued. "I'll tell the Earl! You hear me, asscracker?"

I completely ignored him, although I knew he was moving around in the background, trying to get my attention. A lot of swearing and grumpy growls coming up also ended up as ignored… or that was the meaning. Actually, I really didn't felt like doing this. It wasn't fun at all to be teased about something you seriously didn't want to screw up in the end of it all.

I just continued walking in silence, only hearing my own steps as a hundred bumps on the noisy floor. I felt a little sick, actually. My feet felt weak, and my head felt like an enormous burden… so heavy. Was this a normal symptom you got, when you were a Noah? If not, then why did I feel this way? Oh, yeah… the overheating could be the one causing this…

I had never in my whole long life acted like this. I never had. Because I always took things the way they came, and I was good at handling them most of the time. I could always figure out a way how to make it without even getting a scratch. But of all the things I had been through… this was certainly the worst.

What would the others think about me, if I gave in this easily? They would think I was weak, and couldn't even live without those stupid powers…

I had defeated exorcists, killed millions of peoples and completed a hundred missions from the Earl without one single mistake. Except for that brat… Allen Walker. He was annoying… but I was sure that I could beat him anyway…

I could feel my eyebrow twitch. I was getting cranky now… what was I trying to do? Read my own thoughts…? No, that would probably be the lamest thing to do…

But if I just gave up now, and let the urge to read thoughts take over me, the others would… never think well about me anymore…they wouldn't even be jealous when the Earl gave me missions, like they used to. They wouldn't even think that I could handle an exorcist anymore. They would… they would… be disappointed in me…

_No… oh, no I won't let this whole problem let me down like this!_

I wouldn't give in. I would solve this… I would solve this for sure!

The turban was getting pretty hot, and my head felt like it was melting by the entire headache coming. But I wouldn't take it off, since it would be a pretty big risk if Road came. She could be such a little devil sometimes, though I didn't understand where she got it from, since Cyril was always acting foolish and acted like he could turn an insect into a flower or something…

Just as I was about to turn to the right at the corner, a big body almost bumped into mine, before I managed to back away from it. I knew who it was, although the only thing I could see was I blur of grey. Nothing could be as big as-  
I glanced up at him, completely uninterested. "Skin."

He returned the glance and growled, crossing his arms like he was trying to act cool. "Wisely."

For some time, we both considered the situation. I also considered reading his mind… which would maybe be a bad idea.

I was the first one to finally break the awkward silence. "You were not at the "important" meeting yesterday."

"I was on a mission, and I thought it sounded boring."

I sighed with relief. At least **someone** who didn't know about the situation I was placed in. "You really don't like to spend time with the others, do you?"

A growl as an answer was what came from him first. "Thing's always ends up in a food fight when the twins are there…"

Now it was coming again… _stop it, stop it, stop it! Don't read his mind! I have to…- wait, if he wasn't at the meeting, then he don't knows about it. Hmm… then I guess he wouldn't care anyway, if I just quickly…_

_Don't you dare read my mind, Devil Eye!_

I shivered, and with a trembling face and wide eyes I looked up at Sweet Tooth's face, just to see his big grin. "Tyki told me to hold an eye on you, so don't think you can just go do whatever you want, White Hair."

Skin listening to what Tyki told him was very unusual… but not impossible. Was the big guy also against me now then? Even Skin, who never helped Tyki the slightest?

He hated almost everybody. No doubt about that, cause I had read his mind a million times. But he had still chosen his side in this... problematic time. In this "war", where probably nobody would join my side and help me…

_Nah… I don't need help from anybody! I can do this on my own, and I'll find out a way to bring the others down somehow… before I collapse of overheating, which I probably would, if I kept going on like this._

Then it looked like I was around even more untrustworthy people… but then what was I going to do now?

Sweet Tooth walked away, only gazing back one time and then leaving me completely behind. I eyed the big guy, thinking deeply about the problem that was now getting even worse. This situation was getting pretty ugly…

So now I even had a stalker to watch out for me…

Hmm… this was getting quite interesting. I guess, if I offered him some sweet candy I could easily get him over on my side, but that would just be too easy. And I guess Tyki had done the same to get him persuaded. That was the only thing that could make Skin have his own opinion…

But who **was** even with me in this time? Even Fiddler had leaved me behind, being with Tyki, the others… and Mr. PuffyFluffy…so who **could** I trust now? It was not like there were any new Noahs who would awake all of sudden, and I couldn't just go on and change another's point of view. I could mind read, not mesmerize, which could actually have been a pretty good Dark Matter right now…

Okay… I should just stop mind reading. It could not be that much of a big problem, I mean; everyone else were living without knowing others hidden thoughts… and I thought my hair would fall off, if I kept worrying about it right now.

_I don't want to lose my hair too…_

* * *

"Aww! Come on Tryde! You can't possibly just let him go around like that!"

He shook his head in response, as usual not starting biggest conversation. I growled and eyed the white stripes on his hair, which I would never get used to. Stupid guy, thinking that his hair would look cool like that…  
And then he rarely even spoke, but always stayed in the background, crossing his arms like he was doing now. It made me want to beat him up or something… just; make him change his mind in some kind of way. It was just so freaking annoying how he always tried to act cool and not say a word and everything!

"But think about what his face would look like! Wouldn't that be awesome!"

He shook his head again.

I growled. "But he'll be so frightened! Try to imagine what he would do, if you stood there and—"

Jasdero suddenly came from behind me and of some reason had to place his hand on my shoulder, causing me to catch a breath for two seconds. He always just… popped up from nowhere and had to scare people's head off. His eyes got big, making a surprised reaction to the chills I got on my shoulder.

"Hey, Jas!" I snorted. "Help me persuade this guy! He keeps resisting!"

Jasdero glanced around, causing his hair to slam into my face for a moment. I pushed it away and held my finger under my nose, since it suddenly tickled by the touch of his locks.

"Hii hii!" my twin screeched and pointed at the missing figure in front of me. I glared furiously around for a second, seeing that he was walking away from us.

Tryde was already disappearing out of sight. Now he didn't want to have anything to do with us either… that bastard. He was always staying neutral, and of some weird reason never wanted to be on anyone's side… moron.

"Tryyyyyyde!" I yelled after him, but simply got completely ignored. I snorted and turned to face Jasdero. "Hmpf! Guess we're then going to take Wisely down by ourselves."

"But how?"

"I dunno… but we'll figure something out for sure. Maybe we could fill out his room with toilet paper or something… old prank, but I guess it'll work on him."

"He's easy, hii!"

"Yeah, he's not a big deal to tease… okay, that's it! Let's get to the bathroom, Jas!"

He nodded happily, like he didn't really know what was going on. Maybe things just went a little too fast for him sometimes, and he couldn't follow it all… I dunno.

Just as I turned my body around and was about to stand up, I almost lost my foothold by the sudden shock of Road sticking her face into mine. More people who just had to pop out of nowhere… augh, how annoying!  
"What the hell are **you** doing here?"

She just sighed deeply, like not wanting to start an explanation. "Have you done your part? Teasing Wisely and persuading Tryde?"

I sulked and snorted, eyeing the stupid floor under me.

She glared. "So you didn't do it, huh?"

Jasdero screeched beside me. "We failed at it, hii!"

Road let a hand slide down on her face, growling. "Why am I even teaming up with you two idiots?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We're not idiots!" I snarled at her, though not even getting any scared or twisted reaction from Road. "I **did** get Wisely out of his room… but that retarded stripe-head just ignored me and disappeared all of sudden."

"Hmpf… I **knew** I should have taken Tryde. I could just have used my candles and frightened him."

Glaring at her again, I answered in a grumpy way. "What **have** you even done to help our plan?"

She snorted sarcastically. "What I have **done**? I've sat it all up! I drew Wisely dead all over the walls in his room! And if you don't think that's a hard job, then go do it yourself and you'll see how hard it is!"

Jasdero was staring at her in his usual way, hanging his head to the right. I scratched the back of my head, quite surprised of Road. "Wow, killer drawings? Seriously?"  
I actually hated to admit it, but I guess that **was** a good thing. It sure would scare him off… Turban Head **was **a sissy after all, getting all cranky after just one day… so killer drawings were pretty sure to make him want that he was never born, or like we would say; awaken as a Noah.

Road seemed to be walking away already, so I stood up to call her. "Hey, where are you going?"

She didn't turn around, but simply stopped walking and gazed up at the ceiling. "I'm going to write some blackmail letters to our little white haired prey, and then talk to the Millennium Earl."

"Bout' what?"

"None of your business." She said in a lowered tone, causing me to almost not hear it. Jasdero tilted his head to the left and stared at me.

All my attention was at my twin now, since Road was all away and I certainly didn't like the way his eyes were looking into mine, all wide and golden.

"What?"

"Hmm…"

My look turned into a glare and I approached to him. "What!"

"I just thought… you **did** remember to tell Tryde about why we're bugging Wisely, right?"

I didn't quite understand.

"Y'know… he wasn't at the meeting yesterday, hii."

I thought for a moment. I **had** done it, right? Or else the whole conversation between the two of us had been completely unnecessary, and he hadn't got a thing. I **had** remembered, right…?

_Huh, stupid of me to think this. Of course I told him!_

I growled. "Of course I did! I'm not **that** stupid, remember?"

Jasdero stared for some time, making me feel quite uncomfortable.

What was wrong with him? I never forgot something like that…

He finally nodded and grinned big. "We'll kill the circus clown, hii."

I returned the face. "Yeah, Jas, hehe… we'll kill that bastard. Finally he gets as deserved, after all the fucking things he did to us!"

* * *

"Hey, Wisely. How's it going with the mind reading?"

Tyki had an unusual happy attitude now… well, I guess Sweet Tooth had reported the whole thing to him, and now he was being so self-satisfied, that it caused that big smile on his face to appear.  
But then, had Sweet Tooth also told him that I actually did use my powers in front of him? Hmm… that would have to be a problem… or it could turn out to be a problem if he hadn't told him before and he was going to tell him soon…

"Umm… are you there? You look a bit pale, y'know."

I suddenly laughed, unnecessarily. My face felt a little twisted in some kind of way, and the laugh turned into small chuckles and then slowly faded away, almost ending up as an echo. Tyki was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you sure you're okay, Wisely?" asked Tyki. "You're acting a little… cranky."

I stared at him. Why **did** I even laugh in first place? There was nothing there was just the slightest funny, and it was not like Tyki had suddenly got a sense of humor or something.

Suddenly I realized why.

Oh no… my condition was getting even worse now! I was starting to act weird already, and people could see that every time I blacked out, I was seriously reading their minds. But… then, did Tyki think that I was reading his mind now, since I held such a long pause?

Oh no, oh no! Now I was screwing it all up now!

A hand was waving before my face. Tyki somehow managed to get me out of the whole talk I had been discussing with myself. I glanced up at him.

He sighed. "You're really getting cranky, Wisely. Sorry, but that's the truth."

I came out of it all, just as his sentence was ended. My mood was changing now, and I suddenly just felt like shouting. "I-I'm not cranky! And my mind is okay, thank you!"

Tyki signed again. "I didn't ask you about your mind… well, have you seen Road?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. I was not being cranky! I couldn't be, I mean; I was a Noah, and Noahs couldn't be cranky, right?

"No… haven't seen her all day."

"Eh, too bad. She was supposed to go on a mission, but apparently didn't."

Wow… that was weird… when Mr.-Big-Smile gave her missions, she happily listened to him and sadistically killed the ones she had to. She never quit a mission.

"Hmm… now that I think about it, the twins weren't on a mission, too. Weird…"

_Wonder if they're up for something. Nah, Road would never do anything together with the twins. At least not in this century…_

_Wisely sure is getting cranky after this night. I have never really seen the guy like that. Well… Cyril adopted him, so maybe he gets some of the crankiness from him. It hasn't affected Road, but I guess she knows how to handle him._

_I hope Sweet Tooth is doing his part well… after all I had to compromise with Road, to use some of her candy. And that was seriously hard, since she loves candy almost as much as Skin does. Well, at least it's over now… but I still don't hope Wisely is gonna tell the others about my teddy bear…_

God how I wanted to tell Tyki about this.

God, how I wanted to yell at him right now.

GOD how I wanted to regret that Cyril adopted me, and that I even let him do that!

I growled quietly, trying to hold in whatever was on its way out and let my fists tighten even more.

Stupid Tyki… stupid Debitto… stupid Jasdero… stupid Lulubell and her stupid milk… ugh, and stupid Road, for being family with stupid Tyki and his stupid teddy bear!

I just started walking all of sudden. Tyki eyed me all the time, I could feel, but I seriously tried not to look at him. My hand was placed over my mouth, which felt like it was going to explode with a flow of words, that mostly contained of things most people would lose their ears of, if they heard it.

I would just have to keep it like this, if I didn't want to reveal it to Tyki.

When I then was on a good distance away from him, I let my hand come away from it. I breathed in and out, three times, closed my eyes and then relaxed, trying to clear my head from everything. Still, the turban was so hot that it was hard to keep having it on, but my whole body seemed to calm down after every breathe I took.

I sighed with a relief.

_Okay, I think I'm getting better at this. Still, it's very hard to keep my mouth shut, whenever a person's thought come. But well… maybe I can really do this if I want to._

Opening my eyes again, I continued the walking where I stopped last time. Looking up at the clock on the wall beside me, I realized that things had eventually gone very fast today. It was already evening, and I had spent the whole day going around here and avoid the others. Wonder how Tuesday would go…

Suddenly some voices came from the left side, where another corridor was revealed. It was Cyril… and Road. They were not standing very long from each other, and seemed to be talking about something.

"But daa~aaad!"

"No exceptions, Road! You have been a really bad kid today!"

I stopped to see what was going on. Cyril, for once, looked pretty mad at her.

I shook my head and tried to close and open my eyes. Yes… this was seriously real…

But Cyril was never mad… at least not at his own daughter. He teased Tyki sometimes, but that was not the same. He didn't even get mad when Lulubell drank all of his milk… or when Fiddler ate all his cookies, even though his face looked kinda twisted somehow.

I didn't really like cookies, but Fiddler had been begging me all day about reading Cyril's thoughts to figure out where they were hidden. We had ended up in a dark basement with a lot of doors and deep down in a corner, where it stood. That guy sure was good at hiding stuff, although he couldn't make a fool of me.

That had been a good time… but that had also been before this week of hell.

Road gave him the puppy eyes. Cyril, at first, resisted to look at her, but then after a moment gave after it. "Aww… don't look at me like that, my dear Road. You make me look evil, and you know I'm not good at this…"

Road cuddled up to him and gazed him in the eyes. "I love you dad."

He blinked, got a nosebleed and then hugged her like mad. Cyril sniffed, obviously making his usual acting. "My little brother will be mad at me for letting you get away with it, but how can I resist such a cute and lovely girl who's even being my own daughter…?"

I couldn't understand a thing.

_Cyril tried to be mad at Road…_

_Road made him lose it by acting cute in front of him…_

_Cyril said that Road had been a bad girl…_

Like putting two and two together, I tried to figure this out. But it was like I was ending up with the wrong answer every time… well, I wasn't good at math so maybe that was the reason.

Road's golden eyes suddenly meet mine in a kind of gaze flickering a bit. At first I rocked a little to the right, not really sure if I should just run away, before I did something unnecessary… like reading thoughts.  
She waved her hand at me, and smiled in the way that usually creeped me out. I took on my turban, coming to think of all the things she told me through my mind yesterday.

Cyril looked down and again, seemed like if being ashamed of making any contact with me.

I seriously didn't got just one thing of this, and Road's stare seemed a bit suspicious looking.

I decided to leave them alone and pretend that I didn't see Road's wave, so I started again on the way to my room. And again, the loud thumps of mine were breaking the silence.  
By some kind of reason, it felt nice to be alone for once, with no one popping up from anywhere trying to tease me or make me lose control, like they had done earlier.  
Although it was a bit like someone was sniggering in the background somewhere… well, I guess it was just my imagination after all.

Hmm… maybe the rest of the day would just go smooth. At least I hadn't seen the twins for a long time, which was an extremely big relief. Not that I was scared of them or something…

Well, maybe they finally figured out something more interesting to make, instead of planning my death.

Humming a little, I chuckled to myself. I guess the day had been a bit better, although I had been called cranky… but I guess I could survive Tuesday even better.

I opened the door to my room.

At first, I was still smiling when walking in… but when I blinked twice after a second, I almost lost my jaw.

Toilet paper was lying, sticking, or even hanging around in my whole room. The floor had turned white, I couldn't see my bed, and it looked like a wild animal had torn apart my clothes.

And like that wasn't enough, someone had made almost ten drawing with crayons of me dead all over the wall. One was showing me hanging from a rope with crosses instead of eyes, and Road laughing on the right side. Another one was about Road killing me with a knife, and blood coming out from everywhere in my body. And yet another one… was so horrible, that I couldn't even look at it.

It was all hazarding around in my mind, feeling like it was going to explode and driving me even more painful.

On the floor, a pink paper was lying. Something was written on it, and I almost trembled when I recognized the hand writing…

_Dear Wisely._

_As you can see, I have taken my revenge, and made your room a bit more… artful. _

_I would like to write a long letter… but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't understand all the difficult words I could put in there. _

_So I'll just spell it out for you…_

_I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ARE PERMANENTLY DEAD, WHEN THE WEEK IS OVER._

_Dearest wishes… Road._

A whole flood of thoughts were reaching my mind, and a laugh attack from other side of the door was echoing everywhere. Giggles, chuckles and thumps, like someone dashing their hands down on the floor by laughing. I recognized the voices and I recognized the way of thinking… but I didn't take my time to think about it.

I couldn't speak.

I was completely frozen.

My turban moved a little to the right, on the way of falling off. My eyes were planted on the letter, and staring at the little heart placed beside the Road's signature.

The words echoed in my ear…

Dead… dead… week… over… dead…

I didn't know what to do now. I didn't know how to react. But if I could do anything, I would have yelled through it all. I would have yelled…

"I WILL NEVER SURVIVE TUESDAY!"


	3. Tuesday: Nightmare

I gasped just when I could feel a pain in my right side. It was so frightening lifelike, that every second only made it worse. As a reflex I grabbed a hold on the place it hurt, but surprisingly the pain didn't vanish. Panting, I tried to get up by my appalling legs, but the strong resistance got me down on the same place again, most to my big indignation.

"Wh-What's happening?" I however managed to yelp out through my quivering mouth.

I had an ugly feeling in my stomach, like the one you get when you haven't eaten for several days, and at the same time a sickening feeling of throwing up.  
Just when I opened my eyes, the fear got aggravated. A distorted face with empty eye sockets stared intensely at me, considering me as if I was its next meal.

The goosebumps came right away and the shock was so big that it felt like my heart was on the verge of a breakdown, bumping faster than usual. I recognized the face, recognized the person and the sickening smile, but it all seemed as wrong as it could be.

I knew she was evil, cause she's always been… but not this much, and even her sadism face couldn't be more scary than this.

Everything just seemed so unreal; the mist covering this whole place like a thick carpet, the black sky, and the sharp featured trees with branches looking like long arms and the humid air, making it all become very sticky and clammy.

With a hoarse voice it approached, and came even closer to my limp body. "Wisely…" it said gloomily. "Wisely, why did you leave us?"

I was completely paralyzed in my body, as the person's arms placed itself on each side of me.  
I gulped, feeling a sweat drop slide down from my forehead. "R-Road…"

"We all trusted you, and you did this to us…"

Her eyes –or should I say holes- got a golden glint that made me shudder. The more she approached the more weak and helpless I felt. Her hands were nothing but bones and her face could just as well be compared with a skinless zombie's. Her dress was the same white one as before with the finely upholstered edges and the red bow. Her hair was recognizable too, so it was impossible that it could be someone else than her, and yet I was so scared that I just felt like running away like some coward.

Her hand and the sharp nails rested on my cheeks for a moment, but then squeezed them by drilling them into my skin. I wriggled, and kept doing it –though she seemed to pretty much ignore me-.

"You will be paying for it, Wisely… for all the things you did to us…"

I stared at her hand, when it suddenly came out with a sharp knife from behind her back. The crooked smile without anything else but teeth, stretched, and her empty eye sockets didn't move the slightest. I could see where she was going with this, so I started to resist being under her and pushed away her little slender body. She drove the knife down to what she thought was me, but then realized that it was nothing else but hard floor. I stood up, terrified, and tried not to give in to the pain which felt like it from deep inside me; from my organs and whatever was placed in there. I should for all in the world get away from her, so I started running.

The black and white chess-floor stretched itself to far away and I could defiantly not keep track of which way or what direction I was running. I slowly lifted my hand up to my head, and was horrified when I discovered that my turban not was where it should be. It was not there at all.  
"Where in the world—"

I immediately stopped, when a figure was in sight just in front of me. Masculine and yet considerably young. Smoke rose up from his shadow and encircled me till I couldn't see anything at all.  
A hand confidently touched my head and rubbed it, tousling all my white hair together.  
He smiled in delight, when he saw my grimace.

* * *

I licked around my lips, making sure not to leave anything behind –since it was too good for that- and then took a sip of the delightful tea. I sighed, carefree, tasting the last drop being rinsed down by my throat. I could feel the warmth of the flowing liquid swimming around in my stomach.  
Tyki, for some reason, kept shaking his head, rolling his eyes and scowled the whole time like some stressful office lady. That made me giggle, and almost lose the rose-patterned tea cop, which would have been so awful if I had. When thinking about the cop on the ground divided into small sharp pieces, my little finger made sure to hold it right, so that wouldn't happen.

"What's wrong, little brother? You're smoking more than usual… have you considered the opportunity of going to the joyful _tennis game_ I requested earlier?"

"Shut up, Cyril."

I giggled as I saw his eyebrow lifting itself uncontrollably and the grimace he made –the one where his eyes got smaller and he curled his mouth in that funny way-. I leaned back in the chair and yawned provocative without using a hand to avoid it.  
I could smell the cigarette and the strong tobacco, thus the harsh scent of the ash lying in a decorated beer in front of Tyki, so my nose sniffed.

"Don't you ever worry about your adoptive son?" asked Tyki, placing his elbow on the table, while looking questionably at me.

I tilted my head and smiled innocently at him. "Why are you asking me that, little brother? Of course I worry…"

"Then tell me, Cyril… _why in the world_ did you then hide all the things Road did?"

I blinked twice, lifted an eyebrow and then let my hand flutter in front of him, holding in a giggling. "What are you talking about? _Me_, hiding something? You must not be sane right now…"

"I'm completely sane, Cyril. Don't even _try_ to hide it! I know what you did yesterday; getting too overrated by her "cuteness", and then making her innocent by the mess in Wisely's room. You're acting all the time, and I think you're helping Road with her plans, but do you even know the severity in this whole thing with Wisely? "

I lifted the tea cup and was just about to continue drinking, but stopped when I realized there wasn't any more -and neither was there in Tyki's-. I took two different teabags up from a little box beside the jug filled with water, and gazed impressively at _them_ and then at _my brother_.

Tyki was still waiting for me to say something serious, cause he clutched his arm and squeezed it more and more, as the time went.

Tic tok, tic tok…

"Orange or strawberry?"

He growled and crushed his half-finished cigarette in the ashes bear. His eyes got smaller and I could see he was on the verge to yell at me, but was for some reason holding it in. I gave him the innocent smile and shook my shoulders. "Then you get orange, since you're being so grumpy…" I muttered, as I started to pour the water down into his cup, holding it as careful as I could.

As my body was right over the table while still holding the silver jug, I sniffed and gazed down at Tyki. I considered the scent again and pointed at him. "You've got a new shampoo, I can smell. It's just like the Earl's but just a bit sweeter… did he recommend it?"

His head slapped against the table, and I just managed to remove the cup before he got to crush it.

For some time he didn't move and I thought about if he was dead or something…but as far as I could remember he wasn't suffering from some kind of diseases. Maybe a sudden heart attack?  
I thoughtfully touched his back with my forefinger and looked him up and down, waiting patiently for a reaction.

"Cyril…"

I gasped, kind of surprised to hear him finally say my name –though in a low voice, but that didn't matter-.

I was ready to give him a hug, embrace him or whatever he wanted to, after he had gotten his whole sanity back to its original form. I was so happy to have such a lovely and curly haired little brother, knowing that we could spend every day together, drinking tea, talk about special topics, have daily and random talks.  
Siblings are so wonderful, cause then you can spread out the love and you are always around them all day and you can play with them, talk, and cry by their shoulders and unimaginable wonderful things, because you are family; blood related, and you both know each other so well. And not to mention _daughter_s_!_ Daughters are the most adorable thing that exists in the world and you raise them, knowing that their childhood is depending on your opinions and actions and when they grow up you can be so proud to say that it was your own child and you—

"You are the most annoying person I've ever known, Cyril. If the two of us were involuntary the last persons left back in the world, I would better have chosen death instead of spending my last hours together with someone as provoking, intolerable, irresponsible and not to mention selfish as _you_!"

It was like something broke at that moment. My mouth was open and I stared at him as he rose up from the table, pushed the chair away and started walking. It was also in that moment, that I could actually feel _my own misery_ and not other's like I was used to.  
Without even realizing that I was still holding Tyki's teacup, I lost it on the floor. Its gloss was gone, being divided into so many small pieces, that tinkled as it touched the floor. The tea oozed out from the open gaps and spread out on the floor, getting bigger and bigger.  
Shocked, I looked at Tyki's back until the moment it disappeared and he slammed the door so hard that it sounded like an earthquake vibrating through the whole house.

* * *

"Noooo!" I screamed, yelled out and nearly got choked.

_B-bump, b-bump, b-bump, _my heart kept going, faster than it had ever done.

I sat up in the bed with arms placed on both sides, clutching the blanket and panting. The sweat on my forehead leached down and was all warm and sticky.

I looked at the sky through the window. As far as I could see, it was afternoon.

"I've been sleeping the whole time…"

_I guess I didn't get enough sleep the last days, but anyway it's not that normal to sleep till 4 o'clock… what in the world happened? There was this nightmare and I seriously thought it was real life, though of course it couldn't be since it's so weird, but then…_

Something stung into my butt. Before it had also done it against my back, so it hurt a lot. I moved my legs and then lifted the soft blanket.

_Tell me this is not true…_

I stared blankly at it. My head was getting hotter and almost overheated. I closed my eyes in despair and moved my body's unpleasant position.

_Tell me I'm still dreaming, please!_

Lollipops, candy and paper-wrapped chocolates; defiantly Sweet Tooth's whole storage of candy, and the whole mess had been lying under my body while I was sleeping.  
First blackmails and attempts of making me lose control, then toilet paper and killer drawings, then a dreadful nightmare, and now… this! Nasty, disgusting and sticky candy belonging to the grumpiest Noah in the house!

I glared at the stupid things. How could candy just come in here all of sudden? It was not like they'd gotten legs and could walk around… as far as I knew things like them could not that. There could also be another explanation, like if I had sleepwalked in the middle of the night and had been completely unaware of what I was doing, but that actually sounded pretty ridiculous.

If Skin ever found out that all his candy had been…here, I would as well be missing some organs the next day. I had to hide it, so first of all I started to push it all under the bed. Though it sounded pretty disgusting, this was the best thing I could do for now, since the big guy's fist was enormous compared to mine.

At least the chocolate hadn't been crushed against my butt and squashed out, so I had gotten away from it almost unharmed.

_But someone must have placed them here on purpose. That's the only explanation that makes sense to me. The first one to exclude is Jasdero… since he hates candy and he threw up once just by looking at it. That had been very nasty… but, however it __**could**__ be Debitto, Road… not Skin, cause that would be stupid, and Lulubell; no chance. Fiddler doesn't have the guts for it, Tryde doesn't have any opinion about anything…Cyril wouldn't have the brain for it and Tyki's just too nice for that._

I walked out of the door, still trying not to think about the thought of what Skin would do when saw that his candy was missing.

My stomach growled, so I decided to fill it with some food and go down to the kitchen. My legs walked eagerly and for a moment I felt on my head to make sure I wasn't missing something. Great, my turban was where it should be, not like the creepy dream at all.  
I usually didn't have any nightmares, but things weren't normal anyway at this time so it actually didn't surprise me that much. Still, to imagine Road as a bony creature killing me with a knife had been pretty weird in some kind of way. The only things she killed were exorcists and good moments.

Cyril sat at a table in the kitchen, and I completely ignored him. But only at first. When I heard him sniffing, it got quite annoying, and when he then started sobbing I got irritated by the expression he put into it.

_No no no! I am such a bad person and I don't even deserve to live…I should've dead instead of the tea cop! It didn't deserve that gross destiny full of wrath and the smell of grumpy orange. Poor Tyki… he must be so ashamed to even know that we come from the same womb and are related so close to each other, like drops of water separating into two and they never meet each other again cause they disappear when the sun and heat comes and they're being sucked into the earth!_

I took a chair out from under the table and sat in front of him. Placing an elbow on the harsh surface, I tried carefully not to attract too much of his attention.

_Now if Tyki tells Road how cruel I am she will maybe hate me… even though I'm her own father! That would be so terrible and I would spend hours talking with Tricia about how to become a nicer person and I'm sure she would suggest that I talked with a psychologist about it, and I hate psychologists! They are just like doctors and I really don't like them either! _

He sniffed once again. I just felt like shouting at him and tell him that a psychologist and a doctor weren't the same thing…all of his nonsense had always been annoying, especially when he started to talk about something so ridiculous that had nothing to do with the topic it started with.  
My stomach kept complaining, but this time I didn't care. I had better things to do, and I was guessing that I actually had a chance to do something smart at that time.

"Cyril?"

He looked up at me with big eyes full of overwhelming tears streaming down by his face and almost making a mini pool right under him on the table. He said something, but the words were completely impossible to understand since some of it was mumbling and the rest sounded like grunts mixed with words missing most of the vocals, thus he swung his hands in the air around him like explaining an explosion or a violent accident.

When I got tired of him, I growled and then interrupted him. "Cyril," I smiled and rested my hands onto each other. "Have you ever thought of doing your dear son a little favor?"

* * *

Ah, helloo everyone... I am such a horrible person for not updating, yes I know x.x This chapter seems kinda short, I dunno... If you want me to, I could rewrite it if you don't think it's good.

As for Lala's question: Yes, Cyril was on perpose acting like that, because he knew that Wisely was walking around there. He simply got trapped by his daughter's plan. Road wants to make Wisely fail before the week is over and she knows that Cyril can't resist her, so she used the option of that. Remember, here Road will do everything that comes to her mind and can finish Wisely off^^

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You are lovely people...I love reading your awesome and funny comments and how you nearly get choked by my fanfiction, though I don't hope I'm becoming a murder or something. But you really do cheer me up to write more;D


	4. Wednesday: Too embarrassing!

The next day was ugly.

…or, at least for Cyril who sat completely frozen and vivid at the dinner table, like he had experienced being in real hell. Well, maybe he kind of had, if it was Sweet Tooth being the devil.  
He had a black eye, a swollen face and a lack of confidence that morning. He didn't eat anything, nor did he speak. He simply just sat there silently and trembled like a little child the whole time, while the rest of us acted normal –the twins as weird as they usually did, but that was common-.

The twins had a food fight as usual, Sweet Tooth kept staring intensely at me and Tyki read his newspaper with, as far as I could see from the front page, an essay about a murder in Japan. It could only be from the last time we took down one exorcist and almost twenty finders without even leaving any evidence.

I sat beside Fiddler and he completely ignored me for some reason. He actually didn't dare talk to me, because he knew how mad the others would be at him and they knew he couldn't hold in his great mood. They _had_ to be grumpy the whole time around me, which was pretty annoying, since they didn't even want to give me something on the dinner table.  
Every time I asked if I could have the butter, Debitto hurried up and ate it all himself till there wasn't anything left back. That was so stupid of him and not to talk about childish, cause I _needed_ to butter to my bread!

I grimaced as I could taste how dry the food was, and Tyki eyed me up from his sigh on the newspaper. He then flipped the page.

I made it all out fine yesterday. I tricked Tyki to become good friends with Cyril by telling him that I would kill –or rather tear apart- Mr. PuffyFluffy if he didn't take his brother's apologizes. I promised him not to tell anybody about it and I said to Cyril that I could make them good friends again if he took the blame for stealing Skin's candy and unfortunately placing it under my bed.  
It had nearly gone wrong when Sweet Tooth searched in my room, but I felt great when the "false truth" came out. Now they were all good again, and I avoided getting a thrash by the big guy.

Road just sat there and glared at me. Her plan had gone completely wrong and failed at last to my big pleasure. Now she looked like she needed to kill someone, which I also realized when the akuma that served her dinner was suddenly lying bloody and unconscious under the table.  
She apparently also happened to be the one giving me that nightmare, I found out last night when Cyril revealed everything to me with his speech stream. That blithering idiot…he was so stupid that it hurt just by looking at him. Sometimes, I wondered if he even _had_ a brain…and if he hadn't already given it away for some useless stuff in return. That had happened once, when he got a perfume in exchange for half of Tyki's books. That hadn't been pretty.

And then there was the "Secret Plan" Road and the twins made. I would never have wondered about those three actually working together like this, but overall their plan was about making me fail the week and lose hope for everyday. They wanted to take me and my powers down and prove to the Earl that I was useless.

_But now they won't have the chance to do that, since I found out so much about this, that I can take them down one by one, or maybe even all of them together. Yes, that will be great! I can't wait to see their face when I win this one!_

Mimi came breathless in through the door and Lulubell went off with her quickly.  
I don't know where they were going, but at least I don't think she was a part of the "kill-Wisely-group". She would be too proud to do that, and I bet she had better things to do, like…shaving her nails and getting cuddled by the Earl in her cat form and things like that. She _was_ a lady after all, and ladies wouldn't do dirty things like that. Again, she was Lulubell and not the twins. It would have given me the goosebumps if she worked together with them in any kind of way that could happen.

Mimi didn't say so much in this time. She would better stay for herself and do the hard jobs given by her masters. I don't see why she was even here in first place. She wasn't even forced to come…Lulubell just took her home one day and had a servant the next. Weird. I would never have trusted a cat-lady like her.

_I seriously don't understand girls… and what's wrong with Road and the way she's staring at me? Did she eat something bad and doesn't want to show it now? I have absolutely no idea, but it's very annoying…her eyes are so big and so…golden. There sure is some hanky-panky going on around here, but do I really wanna know what it is?_

_Bah, it's not like it could be dangerous or something, but I really don't like her… she's supposed to be one of the eldest and now she acts like a child. Why is she even doing all these things to me? Is it because she wins something afterwards, or just for her own joy?_

When Road was mad, it was best thing to just stay away from her or leave her alone for some time. If I didn't do that, I would end up like the last exorcist that crossed her way…and that wouldn't be a good sight.

Tyki suddenly fell asleep and lost his cigarette on the newspaper so it burned right through it. He growled and then cleaned up the mess. He really hadn't got any sleep the last days. I could see how many exorcists he had killed by counting all the buttons he hid. Later, when they were gone, I knew he had given them to that human kid…Eaze, or something. I found that ridiculous and a bad hobby.

I yawned and for some reason acted more lazily than I had done the past days. Things had just gotten too difficult, but I shouldn't worry about them. My headache was almost gone, and I could meditate in peace and quiet – without Debitto disturbing -. If I acted natural, maybe I could calm down and forget the evil plans and what they would do to me next time I didn't look.

The rest of the morning went smoothly, and I didn't get into any talks with the others. Great, now I lost my communication-ability too! Things couldn't get any worse than it was now. If someone even talked to me at that time, I wouldn't know the words or what to say, since I was used to repeat the thoughts in their heads and make fun of it in an insulting way. I guess I was too lazy to be creative enough to find on a subject myself. I copied other's subjects and used them to make disagreements between everyone around me, until they ended up fighting or feeling cheated.

As everyone walked off together with the bad mood that almost hanged over them like a black sky, I would go do something else.

I had decided to talk a little with Fiddler and see what he even thought of the situation, and if I could get something out of him to my own advantage.

* * *

"So you don't know where Tyki hid the cakes?"

"Fiddler, stop changing the subject. Tell me right away; are you on my side…or theirs?"

He got the same face as Cyril and tinkered with his big earrings. I slapped his hand to make him stop, but instead he started to act like he lost something on the floor and then had to pick it up, by fumbling around under the table.  
When he realized that didn't work after he saw my face, he took a bottle of milk – that had apparently been in front of us for about an hour, since Lulubell was here just before us - and started drinking.

He slurped and I could hear it, as it oozed down by his throat while his eyes got more desperate for every second I could count.

"I'm waiting Fiddler."

He had gurgled for almost a minute now.

_Why can't he just tell me? It's not like I'll tell someone else around here about it…I'm a mind reader and not the Noah of gossip or whatever. How much can he even drink? I guess he'll throw up if he keeps going on like that…maybe I should stop him, because I don't want to clean up all his mess afterwards.  
But how should I even stop him? Make him laugh, hit him or…yeah, a joke. That would be good, except for my missing humor preventing me to do it._

He's so provocative! So unbelievable provocative, and it makes me want to choke him with his own earrings…they are big enough to get around his neck anyway. Why does he even wear that? He looks like a woman, and his hair reminds me a bit of Lulubell's. It's so long and girly and I know that he uses special hair products the Earl bought for him. I guess it's from some of the bottles where there's something about that it's making your hair look more shiny because of the lost gloss, and something about making it all silky and easy to comb your hair.

Suddenly a spitting sound yelled out and a mass of white and sticky stuff reached my whole face, covered everything in my sigh – almost like it came in slow motion, got spread out slowly and oozed down by my neck -. It was like a hundred gooses dancing around on my skin and on the same time like it burned in my eyes.

Fiddler coughed and fell down from the chair while he held a hand for his mouth, like he had just said an offending word – his usual reaction when he did that-. I couldn't see, but felt his reaction before I tried to rub it off as much of the stuff as I could without getting vomited feelings.

"S-Sorry, Wisely!" he yelped and crawled across the floor to my legs and at last sat in a begging position in front of me, while he grabbed around my feet. "I didn't mean to do it! It just… flew out! Oh, Wisely I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!"

I stared at him through the white layer of milk on my face and pushed his head away. Now my feet were covered in the stuff too, and I could still see Fiddler's enormous milk mustache. "I asked you about your opinion and you spat milk out into my face! Fiddler, use your head; you know the one placed right over your body."

The tears appeared in his eyes and I bowed down to him, as he continued all his apologizes.

"I only get madder at you, if you keep doing that. You're forgiven okay? I'll just take a bath and we forget it. Just like the old days, right?"

He nodded like a little dog and for a moment, I must admit that I almost heard him yap eagerly. I shook the thought away and then pointed at his face. "Now, when you don't have any more things to cover yourself with, tell me; which side are you on?"

He sat up on the chair and moved uncomfortably for a moment, before starting to open up his mouth. "To be honest…I can't really say I'm on your side, because I don't want to get punished by the Millennium for being in the way of your week. Tyki keeps telling me not to help me and the same do Road and Jasdevi –though they do it with glares- , but I'm on their side. Sorry, Wisely…"

I could see on his face that he told me the truth…but there was actually something else too, I couldn't really figure out. The temptation to read his mind covered all my thoughts, and I could feel myself start to sweat as I tried to hold the desire in.

"But, you know, Wisely…we're still friends, even though I can't help you out of this…aren't we? Wisely?"

My hands clutched each other violently and my nails drilled into the skin. _Don't do it, Wisely. It's a bad thing to do, so don't even try to think about it. Ugh, but I'm thinking about it now. Stop that! Stupid mind…_

I had to get him away now. I knew it, and I knew that he would be able to feel the vibrations of if I read his mind, since they to him would be impossible to overlook.  
"Fiddler…they are…"

His eyes got all curious and big…no, gigantic! They were as round as teacups.

"Fiddler…" I started to pant in a, what people would call it, suspicious way. "Tyki's cakes are in Mightra's room in the drawer next to the closet."

Before I could say anything or even think about what he thought, he was out of the room. For a second the windy sound was, and then disappeared together with him.  
I shook my head irritably and placed a hand on my forehead.

_And what did I get out of this? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, except for getting milk all over me! At least his cake-desire overtook his brain the moment I mentioned it, but I didn't even get that blonde-head over on my side. That's just stupid, and I had even planned what to say. Stupid Fiddler…now he ruined it all. _

_How can I defeat Tyki and his conspirators all by myself! _

_Great, now even my mood is down. Maybe I should go take a bath…who knows what this stuff does when it solidifies? Obviously not me, but I'll soon find out if I don't hurry up to the bathroom._

* * *

"Mimi, have you done your job?"

"Yes master." She answered formally and bowed down in front of me, while she tugged up in her maid uniform.

"Good girl." I muttered, as I started to pat her head and feel on the thin pony tails. She beamed, almost as if she had seen the most amazing thing in the world.

"Lulubell-sama…" she whispered and blushed at the same time, as my hand touched her head once more.

_Now I can finally get my revenge, and at the same time impress the master. Mimi's only an akuma…she does what I say and is to my big advantage of tasks I want to do or solve. She has killed many exorcists in her life and yet also failed a hundred of times. She does, in anyway, know how to be good at shaving nails. This task was very easy, even for her. I'm sure I could've done it myself, but the master gave me orders and I can't be two places at the same time. And now the mission is completed and I guess that in about thirty seconds, I will hear the outcome._

Mimi held the clothes firmly into her chest, and smiled pleasurably with a proud attitude. "Lulubell-sama is so smart!" she giggled. "When do you think he—"

I held a hand firmly over her mouth, as I saw Tryde pass by us. She looked shocked and tried to mumble down under the breath she could barely do. I stared at him and, for some reason, thought about if I remembered throw the milk away, since it had become too old and I had just let it stand on the table. We had been too busy, so I forgot it.

_No…there's not anyone in this house who would be stupid enough to drink it. Now, what is Tryde up to?_

He didn't even offer us a glance, but just passed by. I loosened my grip, and Mimi coughed. "L-Lulubell-sama, you—"

"You were too close to reveal everything and ruin the plan. It was my duty to prevent you from doing it."

She bowed down and mumbled excuses to me and maybe herself too. I sighed with relief.

Tryde shouldn't hear anything. Neither should Tyki, Road, Fiddler, Skin or any of the other Noah. Especially not Jasdevi. I would personally not want any of them to know that I actually took part in any of this, so nothing should ever be revealed. Ever.

Mimi lost a white towel on the floor, but immediately picked it up again and pushed it together with all the clothes. She could barely hold it, I could see from her strained grimace.

She was just about to say something, but I hushed on her and she became quiet.

The water that had been running from the bath, suddenly didn't say a sound. It had stopped, I could hear from the opposite of the wall. I listen carefully and placed my ear so close that I could come. It squeaked and thumped, as he walked across the floor.

Mimi joined and tried not to lose all the clothes and towels in her arms.

Some mumbling came, then some growls and then a "What the—".

I moved away and made a sign to Mimi to follow me.

The mission was complete.

* * *

Later that day, a naked Noah walked around in the house. With shaking hands and a trembling body, he searched around in every place he could think of. He froze more that he had ever done in his life, but had nothing to cover himself with. Wisely didn't even have his turban, and his bare grey skin almost shined in the light of the old wall-lamps.

When someone came, he would try to hide behind a plant, but things unfortunately didn't go as he thought they would go. They went so much worse than he would ever have expected. The others had been mean to him, tortured him and made fun of him. But this time, it looked like they would for sure laugh their heads off and slander about him for the rest of their immortal lives. There was no doubt about that they would see him, since they didn't lock themselves into their rooms the whole day.

Lulubell, who stood some distance away from the place, wrote down in a notebook she held by her hands. With no expression, she blankly let the pen slide up and down by the paper. No things could frighten her, no things could impress her, but something could me her happy; the joy of making a miserable mind reader.

She wrote the last word and then glanced back at Wisely and his trembling figure.

_Wednesday_

_Wisely's score: 0_

_Lulubell's score: 1_

_Winner: Lulubell_

_Fail: Wisely's attempt on taking a proper bath._

_Notes: Remember to put the milk in the garbage. Report the progress of the akuma and their missions._

At last, she walked away and leaved alone the naked boy. She even ignored his begging words and the growling.

This was the most embarrassing moment ever in his life.

"Who took all my towels and _**where in the world is all my clothes**_!" he finally yelled out.

The most embarrassing day ever in Wisely's life.

* * *

I got sad when Mimi died in the anime. Seriously, I cried...and even more when I saw Lulubell's expression. I've wanted to write about both of them for a while now and then finally decided to take them into this story T.T

Finished this faster then the last ones...but I still find it too short. This time was actually the first where I changed one of the pov's tp 3rd person...it feels weird, but that's how I wanted it. Well, I'll see you next time!

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
